


Spouses

by larrysmiling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Casamento, Final Feliz, M/M, Short Story, larrysmiling, larrystylinson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmiling/pseuds/larrysmiling
Summary: Louis e Harry nunca sentiram a necessidade de mostrar que o relacionamento deles é real para ninguém além deles mesmos.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Harry e Louis tem uma relação especial em níveis que já ultrapassam o normal, o único problema é que ninguém entende os dois então quando os convites de seu casamento foram enviados, Louis já esperava o escândalo e surpresa de todos.

O que ele não esperava era sua mãe, Johannah, aparecer na porta de seu flat dois dias depois com uma expressão nada amigável e os gêmeos no colo de Daniel logo atrás, ninguém parecia bem ou feliz, nem muito menos com cara de que iriam parabenizá-lo pelo casamento.

\- Mãe? - Não custava nada chamar por ela, afinal talvez fosse uma ilusão.

\- Seu _noivo_ está em casa? - Jay perguntou, o tom de voz irritado assim como sua expressão e um certo desdenho bordando suas palavras.

\- Não, trabalhando... - Louis murmurou, pego fora da guarda e agindo como um certo robô tentando entender toda a situação. - Entrem.

\- Você tem certeza que podemos entrar? Seu _noivo_ não irá reclamar? - Jay perguntou sarcástica, Louis chegava estremecer ao ouvi-la referir à Harry.

\- Mãe, Harry nunca recusou você, nem muito menos acharia ruim se soubesse que estão aqui. - Louis tentou sorrir para Ernest que não entendia nada, suas sobrancelhas adoráveis franzidas em preocupação de estar tendo uma possível briga. Doris, no outro braço de Dan, estava mais ocupada com um pirulito.

\- Você tem certeza disso? - Jay voltou a atacar, apesar de seu tom estar irritado também demonstrava certa preocupação. - Ele nunca fala comigo, vocês nunca nos chamam para vir até aqui ou vão até minha casa, quando você vai ele nunca está presente!

\- Harry não fala com você porque você não fala com ele, nunca falou. E é mais fácil eu ir até Doncaster do que você e Dan deixarem o trabalho e se moverem para cá com seis crianças.

\- E ele nunca ir junto, você tem alguma desculpa para isso, Louis?

\- Dan, você pode sentar, eu juro que não vai te atacar. - Louis sorriu para o padrasto que retribuiu e sentou com os filhos, Ernest ainda olhava em volta e Doris continuava com seu doce. - A mãe e irmã dele moram em Holmes Chapel então ele prefere ficar lá do que ir até Doncaster.

\- Como você pode casar com alguém que não gosta da sua família?!

\- Não é que ele não goste de vocês, ninguém o deixou se aproximar então Harry acha que odeiam ele!

\- Louis, vocês nunca vão visitar, nas raras vezes que conseguimos ver os dois juntos é como se vocês nem se conhecessem! Não conversam, não andam de mão dadas, não tiram fotos, não tem nada que comprovem que vocês se amam ou sequer se aturam! Como você quer casar com alguém assim?!

\- Harry é reservado, mãe. - Louis suspirou, passando os dedos nas pálpebras e rezando para o noivo não chegar em casa agora.

\- Uma coisa é ser reservado, outra totalmente diferente é parecer ter vergonha do próprio namorado! - Jay voltou a gritar, seu rosto delicado estava avermelhado e o tom estava quase fazendo pobre Ernie chorar.

\- Ele não tem vergonha de mim! Nós não temos vergonha, isso é uma questão de preferir que nosso relacionamento continue sendo reservado. O fato de vocês não nos verem aos beijos por ai não significa nada.

\- Esse namoro, essa coisa que você mantém, já irá fazer seis anos e nós não conhecemos a família dele, sequer conhecemos ele e se eu o vi mais de duas vezes nesse ano já deve ser um milagre! Louis, pense melhor!

\- Mãe...

\- Relacionamentos abertos não dão certo para transformar em casamento. Essa coisa de que você pode ficar com quem quiser, sei lá como vocês fazem, isso não dá certo!

Depois dessa Louis riu, seu corpo estremecendo com as tentativas de não gargalhar, o olhar que Jay lançava era quase possível criar buracos em seu rosto.

\- Não temos um relacionamento aberto! - Ele riu, revirando os olhos e respirando fundo enquanto a mãe continuava lhe julgar silenciosamente. - De onde a senhora tirou isto?

\- O relacionamento de vocês não é normal!

\- Jay querida, acalme-se, por favor? Você quis vir até aqui para deixar Louis se explicar. - Dan tentou se intrometer, mas Jay não estava comprando essa.

\- Ele está te forçando? É isso? - Ela indagou, quase rosnando. Louis não sabia se a vontade de rir prevalecia a de chorar. - Está te forçando a casar com ele?

\- Na verdade eu quem pedi ele em casamento e eu quem estou organizando tudo com o planejador, quantas ideias absurdas estão passando por sua cabeça?

\- Eu andei conversando com Liam, não pense que sua mãe não sabe das coisas! Ele me disse que desde a faculdade vocês não andavam juntos e ele só viu vocês se beijarem uma vez! Seis anos e um beijo!

\- Mãe, por favor...

\- Eu achei que você iria ver que existem outras pessoas no mundo, não achei que esse homem fosse ser algo sério, até hoje eu não entendo o que passa na sua cabeça, Louis!

\- Tommo, meu amor, cheguei! - Uma voz diferente soou da porta que fora batida com força logo em seguida e Louis chegou a estremecer vendo o olhar de Jay que saiu de assustado para prestes a comer um homicídio.

Niall parou seus passos assim que vira Jay em pé no meio da sala, Dan olhava tudo com uma expressão chocada e Louis novamente pensava se chorar seria melhor do que rir.

\- Oh... - Niall trocou a sacola com comida chinesa de uma mão para a outra em um gesto nervoso. - Olá... Boa noite...

\- Quem é você? - Jay indagou irritada, seu tom fora capaz de fazer até Niall estremecer e dar um passo incerto para trás.

\- Niall? Eu sou Niall, Niall Horan. É um prazer conhecê-la, dona Jay. E Daniel... Louis fala bastante sobre vocês. - O loiro tentou, mas Johannah estava mais afiada que uma faca.

\- Engraçado que ele nunca mencionou você e acabou de dizer que não tem um relacionamento aberto. - Louis sabe que era questão de segundos até Jay estourar ou saindo voando de raiva.

\- Relacionamento aberto? - Niall franziu o cenho olhando para Louis, procurando por ajuda, alguma luz. - Do que ela está falando?

\- Mãe, Niall é só um amigo. - Louis grunhiu, desistindo da batalha e andando até pobre Nialler que ainda parecia incerto por duas vidas, pegando a sacola de suas mãos e levando até a cozinha.

\- Você conhece Harry? - Ela indagou, ainda afiada.

\- A senhora não? - Horan franziu mais ainda a sobrancelha e Harry achou essa a hora perfeita para chegar, a porta abrindo e fechando devagar, seus passos calmos soando pelo corredor.

Louis estava voltando da cozinha quando avistou o noivo tirando o sapato, seu rosto erguido para o som de Doris e sua conversa animada com o pirulito, nenhuma palavra fazia sentido.

Ele não demorou para fixar o olhar no menor, foi o suficiente para os dois terem aquela conversa silenciosa e só pela forma como o rosto de Harry permaneceu calmo, Louis sabia que daria tudo certo. Ele só não queria que Styles se ofendesse com nada que sua mãe dissesse.

Niall logo deixou de ser o centro das atenções quando Jay avistou o genro parado ao lado das largas portas da sala, Louis conseguiu ver a forma como ela analisou desde suas meias de tons de cinza diferentes, claramente o par errado, passando pelo jeans até a camiseta desabotoada. Ela não precisara nem abrir a boca para todos terem certeza que já estava julgando.

\- Oh, olá! - Harry tentou sorrir, seu desconforto provavelmente não permitindo que passasse de uma careta para um sorriso enquanto enfiava uma das mãos nos bolsos e a outra esticava para Dan que havia se levantado para cumprimentá-lo. - Boa noite...

Dan sempre fora o que menos odeia Harry da família inteira, e Louis é eternamente grato por ele sempre tentar fazer a situação menos estranha.

\- Olha só como Ernie e Doris estão crescendo, olá pequenos... - Harry murmurou, sua voz era sempre baixa e Louis sabe que isso irrita Jay. Tudo sobre ele a irrita.

A atmosfera estava tão pesada que se Louis se concentrasse ele sabe que conseguiria sentir seus ombros abaixarem.

\- Estão todos bem? Tudo bem? - Ele perguntou, ainda sem coragem de encarar o olhar assassino de Jay, praticamente redigindo a pergunta só para Dan que assentiu.

\- Tudo ótimo, e você? Tudo ok no escritório? - Daniel indagou, tudo na sala parecia gritar ESTRANHO e Louis estava se esforçando para não gritar.

\- Está tudo bem, obrigado. Eu... Eu vou começar o jantar, se vocês me dão licença. - Harry murmurou, assentindo para si mesmo antes de apertar os lábios em uma linha rígida e sair da sala.

\- Na verdade ele trabalha no hospital. - Louis corrigiu, Niall assentindo para Jay antes de seguir o amigo para a cozinha.

\- Quem garante? Eu não o conheço. - A mulher voltou a falar, desta vez baixo o que quase fizera Louis agradecer em voz alta.

Não é como se todos já não estivessem à par do ódio alheio sustentado pelas duas famílias, mas esse fato não melhora o aperto no peito que Louis sente quando alguém dá uma certeza, ou motivo. Ele odeia quando falam esse tipo de coisa perto de Harry, seja seus próprios amigos ou até mesmo os familiares.

\- Você pode, por favor, melhorar esse comportamento? Harry está aqui e ele fica se sentindo horrível quando você está por perto! - Louis sussurrou/gritou e Jay revirou os olhos dramaticamente.

\- Eu não acredito que você vai casar com alguém que não gosta de nós, esperávamos mais! - Ela sussurrou de volta, finalmente sentando ao lado de Daniel que preferia assistir do que se meter.

\- Já disse que Harry até gostaria de você se não fosse o fato de todos lembrarem que ninguém gosta dele quando chegam perto. - Desta vez Louis quem revirou os olhos, ligando a televisão em algum desenho animado para os irmãos.

\- Vocês nem sequer se olharam, é assim que ele te trata quando chega do trabalho todos os dias? Como um desconhecido? - Jay rebateu, quase soltando fogo pelos olhos ao ver o filho dar as costas e ir até a cozinha.

Niall estava colocando a comida que ele trouxera em vasos e Harry esquentava algumas outras coisas, tentando colocar pratos na mesa ao mesmo tempo.

Louis silenciosamente ajudou, seu braço tocando levemente o do noivo enquanto ele arqueava para pegar os talheres, Niall parecia estar assistindo atento mas era sempre assim, nunca mudava. Eles não interagem muito na frente de ninguém e esse é o problema dos outros, acham que não existe relacionamento já que o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente e a mente não acredita, aparentemente.

Apesar disso Niall, Liam e Zayn sempre ficam esperando pelas pequenas interações, quase como se estivessem querendo provas de que é real ou ainda acontece, olhares afiados tentando serem discretos enquanto os amigos estão em volta.

Louis nunca se opõe a falar sobre Harry com Zayn ou Liam, afinal eles três são amigos de infância. O casal parece se deleitar quando ele conta que Styles fizera lasanha na noite passada, ou que eles saíram para ir ao shopping, e Louis jura que é como se eles usassem isso para colocar em algum pote mental de "eles são um casal real". É uma situação ridícula, de verdade.

Louis chegou a ouvir Niall falar para Liam que pensa sobre Harry e ele não estarem mais juntos e só não saberem como sair dessa situação, até já ouviu uma conversa de Anne, sua sogra, com o filho falando que ela ajudaria caso ele não soubesse como pedir que Louis fosse embora.

É uma situação ridícula, de verdade.

Mas apesar de todos os apesares, Louis considera ele e seu noivo um casal até melhor que Dan e Jay, Anne e Robin, com toda maldade. Quando os dois estão sozinhos é como se uma máquina fosse ligada, algo movido automaticamente.

Harry é organizado, quieto e inteligente. Louis é mais energético, bagunceiro e sempre pronto para aprender. Eles não precisam de palavras para se comunicar ou saber interpretar o que o outro precisa, foram aperfeiçoando essa espécie de pratica ao longo dos anos juntos. Enquanto Harry lê alguma coisa, Louis ouve música ou assiste futebol, ocupa metade da cama e espalha beijos pela clavícula quase sempre exposta do futuro marido. Eles funcionam juntos, de uma forma que só os dois precisam entender.

Louis chamou Jay e Dan para jantar assim que terminou de arrumar a mesa, Doris havia dormido no tapete felpudo da sala e Ernie continuava irrequieto, os olhos curiosos para todos os lados.

Dan aceitou levar pequena Doris para a cama no quarto de hóspedes enquanto Louis segurava o irmão no colo e ia para a cozinha, não querendo deixar Jay sozinha com Niall e Harry.

O começo do jantar fora quieto, mas é óbvio que a mulher não pretendia deixar assim por muito tempo então quando ela começou a soltar suas piadinhas, Louis já estava realmente esperando.

\- Você cozinha muito bem, Harry Styles. - Ela " _elogiou_ ", Louis conseguiu ver Harry tensionar sentado entre Niall e Daniel.

\- Na verdade Niall quem trouxe, eu só fiz o frango grelhado hoje mais cedo. - Ele explicou, a voz tão baixa e envergonhada que Louis tivera vontade de chutar sua mãe por baixo da mesa, apertando Ernest em seu colo.

\- Você vem almoçar em casa então? - Ela indagou, já sabendo a resposta, com certeza planejando usar contra o genro.

\- Não, eu faço de manhã para Louis almoçar, ele não sabe cozinhar...

\- Então meu filho almoça _sozinho_? - Ela provocou em um tom de falsa preocupação, Louis queria morrer.

\- Almoço, mãe. Harry é bem ocupado.

\- Eu sinto muito...

\- Sentir muito não muda o fato dele ainda ter que praticamente passar o tempo todo sozinho quando não está no trabalho.

\- Então! - Dan interrompeu alto, quase gritando. - Como vão os... Os preparativos do casamento? Nos pegaram de surpresa, se permitem dizer.

\- Não foram só vocês. - Niall interagiu, mesmo que devesse claramente ter ficado calado.

\- Não fomos todos? - Jay sorriu sarcástica e Harry tinha o rosto avermelhado, de raiva e vergonha com certeza.

\- O planejador só organizou qual seria o melhor dia até agora, temos algumas opções de lugares para escolher e como os detalhes vão ser enviados por e-mails, temos o tempo mais maleável, sem tanta pressa. Eu fui no escritório dele ontem e nós conversamos sobre... Sobre vocês. Conversamos sobre vocês e eu disse que ninguém se conhece como deveria, então ele me propôs um final de semana com as duas famílias juntas e a cerimônia de casamento para encerrar todo o evento.

\- Você foi no planejador do seu casamento sozinho? - Jay perguntou, é claro que ela só ouviria _essa_ parte. - Você marcou horário para ter certeza que o outro noivo poderá estar no altar?

\- Então estou aproveitando essa conversa civilizada para avisar que talvez nós vamos ter que passar três dias inteiros juntos, se a família de Harry também concordar.

\- Mas não-

\- Tenho certeza que dará tudo certo. - Dan interrompeu a esposa, sorrindo para Louis na tentativa de tranquiliza-lo, mas Jay ainda não parecia disposta a parar.

Niall comia tão quieto que por um momento ele fora quase esquecido, seu talher fazendo um vago barulho contra o prato. Louis o olhou por breves segundos, tentando pedir mentalmente que ele arranjasse uma desculpa para tirar Harry dali.

\- Vocês se amam? - Foi a _ajuda não tão mental_ de Niall, sua voz clara soando pela larga cozinha, Louis estava prestes a se jogar pela janela e Harry olhava tão atento para seus talheres que provavelmente estava pensando se doeria enfiar nos próprios ouvidos.

Jay alternava os olhares entre o casal, olhos fixos e atentos em cada movimento, talvez até vendo como Louis estava começando a suar.

\- Ah, sabe como é, Nialler... Eu pensei 'ele está aqui todos os dias, eu deveria amá-lo logo'. É isso. - Louis respondeu grosseiro, empurrando seu prato para longe e levantando da cadeira irritado, andando para fora da cozinha.

Da sala ele conseguiu ouvir Niall se desculpar e Jay mais do que pronta para consolá-lo e responder um "Oh querido, não se preocupe, ele é assim". O barulho de outra cadeira se arrastando e a voz suave de Harry foram os próximos sons, quase abafados por Ernie e suas palavras desconhecidas.

\- Eu vou me retirar, se vocês dão licença. Fiquem à vontade. - Ele murmurou, Louis era capaz de imaginar ele assentindo levemente antes de se afastar.

Harry não virou a cabeça ou olhou para o futuro marido enquanto ia devagar pelo corredor até o quarto, fechando a porta suavemente. Louis sabe que ele não se chateou com aquela resposta e sim com todo o resto, com o julgamento e raiva alheia.

Ele não queria, mas era incapaz de não imaginar como seria o final de semana com as duas famílias e os amigos, todos juntos.


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Segunda Parte**

No dia seguinte Louis tentou acordar o mais cedo o possível para não deixar que sua mãe maltratasse Harry logo de manhã, mas ainda não foi cedo o suficiente.

Jay havia colocado a pequena maleta e as bolsas dos gêmeos que ela trouxera postas no sofá da sala, Louis não quer admitir mas está feliz por ter sido só um dia. Harry estava na pequena sacada ali ao lado falando no telefone, os largos ombros estavam tensos e sua mão esquerda enfiada no bolso, já arrumado para o trabalho.

\- Hey... - Louis chamou baixo para não atrapalhar a ligação, o suficiente para ganhar a atenção dos grandes olhos verdes. - Bom dia.

Harry sorriu, tirando a mão do bolso e abrindo o braço vago para que Louis fosse até lá. Ele conseguia ouvir Jay conversando com os pequenos na cozinha, Dan provavelmente era quem estava cozinhando e a risada de Doris era a melhor coisa para se ouvir tão cedo.

Louis abraçou a cintura larga do noivo, beijou seu peitoral onde a blusa ainda estava aberta e lentamente foi abotoando enquanto Harry beijava seu cabelo e sua testa.

\- Eu sei mãe, ninguém esperava pelo que estamos vendo, mas isso não significa que seja algo ruim. - Ele murmurou, seu tom de voz chateado e irritado, incomum para essa hora... Ou para sempre, sério. - Não é algo ruim.

Era possível ouvir a voz de Anne vagarosamente, ela também não soava muito feliz, mas Louis não tem recordações de um dia em que a mulher não tenha soado dessa forma quando ele está por perto ou quando ele é o assunto. O ódio gratuito é expelido dos dois lados, acredite.

\- Mãe, o planejador irá enviar todos os detalhes que nós decidirmos por e-mail, ok? Eu preciso ir trabalhar. - Harry disse devagar, suspirando antes de desligar o telefone e olhar para o noivo. - Tudo bem?

\- Eu prefiro que você vá tomar café com Niall hoje, se não tiver problema. - Louis murmurou, seu dedo modelando um dos cachos do maior, incapaz de conseguir falar mais alto com medo de Jay acabar com o pequeno momento.

\- Tudo bem, eu já estava planejando. Acho que Jay não conseguiu me odiar o suficiente ontem. - Harry sorriu, deixando Louis beijar o canto de seus lábios e abotoar até o penúltimo botão de sua camiseta.

\- Não quero mais aberto do que isso. - Louis avisou, se afastando com cautela enquanto Harry segurava em seu cotovelo e beijava sua testa uma última vez.

\- Minhas chaves estão na cozinha. - Styles murmurou, os olhos fixados nas portas duplas da cozinha onde agora a voz de Jay saía, clara e bem humorada.

Louis foi até lá, não levantando a cabeça enquanto entrava na cozinha e percebia a voz de Jay parar, provavelmente assistindo ele pegar as chaves e sair, jogando-as para Harry que lhe soltou um beijo antes de sair.

Quando ele voltou Jay e Dan olhavam atentos, sorrindo levemente para o filho que sentou em uma das cadeiras, beijando os irmãos.

\- Bom dia, família.

\- Boa dia querido, Harry deixou que usássemos a cozinha, um milagre. - Jay começou, ainda sorrindo. Louis decidiu que não iria deixar afetá-lo.

\- Dormiram bem?

\- Sim, mas precisamos ir logo, as meninas estão sozinhas com Sally, uma tragédia pode acontecer. - Dan respondeu, colocando as xícaras sujas na pia enquanto Jay jogava os pequenos potinhos de papa fora, limpando a boca suja de Ernest.

Antes que Johannah pudesse pressionar mais sobre o casamento, como ela provavelmente estava planejando, Louis começou a falar sobre como era seu dia na creche, como ele adorava todas suas crianças, contando as travessuras de James, ou como Anny faz desenhos lindos. Ele brincou um pouco com Doris, mordeu de leve os dedos dos pés pequenos de Ernie e tentou levantar os dois nos braços, o que não deu certo.

Quando estava se aproximando da hora de trabalhar, Louis avisou que precisava tomar banho e Dan pressionou a mulher para irem logo pegar a estrada, Jay parecia estar queimando internamente para trazer Harry ao assunto, ou obter detalhes do casamento, mas Louis não cederia.

Ela se foi depois de falar novamente que não acha que esse casamento seja uma boa ideia e Louis relembrou que continua a amando, tanto para que Jay soubesse quanto para ele mesmo se certificar.

**x**

O planejador, Adnan, achou ótimo a ideia de juntar as famílias um pouco antes do casamento, dizendo que seria ótimo para se conhecerem melhor. Louis tentou negar, mas a proposta fora ótima.

Adnan disse conhecer casas de campo lindas em Cornwall e isso já chamara atenção de Harry que adora as cidades do sul e coisas de aparência velha como cottages, St Agnes também tem praias lindas e eles deveriam aproveitar as temperaturas que não estavam tão ruins nessa época do ano.

Então o planejador mostrou algumas fotos de casas adoráveis de campo, Harry rindo tentando imaginar como seria um pequeno inferno colocar a família dos dois ali. Louis não queria um casamento grande, nem conhece tantas pessoas assim, e a casa além de linda parecia extremamente aconchegante, perfeita para criar todo um ar familiar e amigável se juntar com o ar leve de St. Agnes, rodeado da brisa marítima.

Adnan mostrou que a parte de trás da casa é perfeita para fazer a cerimônia. A grama baixinha ficaria ótima para as cadeiras brancas, mesas e para um pequeno arco onde os dois selariam os votos.

Harry tinha um brilho tão bonito no olhar que Louis decidiu que não queria mais opções, essa está ótima. Simples e perfeito.

O planejador ficou de contactar com os donos da casa e checar se haveriam quartos o suficiente para todos, dando cartelas de cores para Louis e Harry decidirem como gostariam a base de tudo, desde as flores até as cadeiras e lenços, pedindo a resposta para o dia seguinte.

Estava chovendo quando os dois deixaram o prédio de Adnan, correndo até o carro e grunhindo de frio enquanto Louis limpava as cartelas com as mangas de sua camiseta.

Harry não gosta de dirigir na chuva, Louis não enxerga se estiver sem os óculos então eles desistiram de chegar em casa e pararam o carro em um meio fio qualquer, a chuva tão forte que parecia estar amassando a lataria do carro.

Louis se jogou no banco de trás, achando um dos jalecos de Harry e limpando seus braços e ombros molhados, fazendo o mesmo com o noivo.

Harry também pulou para trás e o puxou para seus braços, trazendo a cartela de cores junto e dando uma olhada nas palhetas azuis, já sabendo o tamanho da paixão de Louis.

\- Esse azul ficaria ótimo para as capas das cadeiras, uma seda azul bebê, yeh? - Harry murmurou, e Louis assentiu, roçando o nariz em seu pescoço.

\- Poderíamos ter as flores nesse mesmo tom de azul, ia ser lindo.

\- As garotas poderiam estar com vestidos neste tom também. - Harry sugeriu e Louis sorriu imaginando as meninas de vestidinhos, Ernie com um terno branco e uma gravata borboleta em azul também.

\- As toalhas das mesas poderiam ser brancas. Branco e azul são clássicos. - Ele beijou o ombro de Harry, segurando seu rosto entre as palmas geladas logo em seguida. - Hey, H?

\- Hum?

\- Isso tudo me faz cair na real, sabe? Escolher detalhes... Nós vamos casar. - Louis sorriu, puxando-o para um beijo molhado e frio, seus lábios macios modelando-se uns aos outros enquanto as grandes mãos de Harry roçavam sua cintura.

\- Nós vamos casar. - Harry sorriu de volta, o som da chuva forte quase abafando sua voz. - Você já é meu, agora só falta o anel mudar de mão para eu me certificar de que você não vai fugir.

\- Ah, por favor, você uma vez cuspiu no chão aquele frango que eu fiz, depois vomitou e nem por isso eu fugi.

\- Só chorou, me bateu e me colocou para fora de casa.

\- Mas não fugi.

\- Não fugiu. - Harry sorriu, beijando Louis como se estivesse dizendo "eu te amo". Talvez estivesse.


	3. Capítulo Três

**Terceira Parte**

Niall sempre demorava horas para escolher qualquer coisa no supermercado, mas desta vez as compras eram de Harry.

\- Eu acho que esse creme de barbear é melhor. - Niall sugeriu, lendo informações. - Não queima e é cheiroso até. Leve esse.

\- Eu costumo levar esse, Nialler.

\- Mas este é caro!

\- Mas é o único que Louis usa. - Harry adicionou baixinho, colocando o frasco no carrinho enquanto tentava passar para o próximo item, Niall ainda sem dar um passo.

\- Hey Harry, você está nervoso? - Niall indagou, olhando em volta como se fosse um segredo.

\- Você quer mesmo falar sobre isso, tipo, agora?

\- Sim. Me responda, você está nervoso?

\- Estou. Parece que ninguém quer isso, só nós dois, e não podemos pôr culpa em ninguém já que foi escolha nossa viver esse relacionamento mais... Recatado. - Harry respondeu enquanto empurrava o carrinho para longe, falando e andando para conseguir fazer Niall se mover.

\- Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer, Harry? Olha, todos lembramos do desastre que foi a Antoinette, e eu sei bem que o Louis foi inicialmente algo para te fazer esquecer ela, mas você não tem dúvidas? _Eu_ tenho duvidas sobre seu relacionamento, e sou seu melhor amigo desde crianças.

\- Você falou certo. Inicialmente. Ele sabe que me ajudou a superar uma fase ruim, um namoro péssimo, mas foram sete anos atrás e eu não me importo mais com Nette, yeh? - Harry tentou achar a sessão de produtos de limpeza, suspirando e se perguntando qual motivo dele ter aceitado trazer Niall. - Eu não sei o que passa na cabeça de vocês, de verdade.

\- Acho que todos achávamos que vocês fossem brigar e se separar, ou chegar aquele dia em que um bate o pé e diz que não aguenta mais um relacionamento morno, ou foda-se. - Niall e sua sinceridade irritam Harry.

\- Acho que mesmo depois que estivermos casados vocês ainda pensarão assim. E eu não poderia me importar menos, afinal o casamento é nosso, não de vocês.

\- Não sei explicar Harry, mas não fala assim. Olha, é difícil, temos o Zayn e o Liam que começaram a namorar quase na mesma época que você e o Louis, já que eles se conheceram através de vocês. E, tipo, eles dois são totalmente diferente de vocês, só não transam na nossa frente porque ninguém deixa, vivem tirando fotos, brigando, viajando para ver a família, tem dois cachorros e dividem a comida. Você e Louis são... Diferentes.

\- Louis e eu nos beijamos, transamos, tiramos fotos, brigamos, não temos um cachorro porque eu sou alérgico e dividimos comida.

\- Quem garante? - Niall quase grunhiu, parecendo demandar que Harry entendesse seu ponto de vista, prestes a empurrar o carrinho em cima do amigo.

\- Vocês são muito apegados nessa coisa de "o que olhos não veem, coração não sente".

\- Não é isso, é o fato maciço de eu só ter visto vocês se beijarem no máximo cinco vezes por toda minha vida e Louis te chama de colega, as vezes. Colega!

\- Niall, foda-se.

\- Não... Jesus, eu só não quero ter que aguentar vocês dois sofrendo depois, isso tudo é tão estranho!

Harry encerrou o assunto da melhor forma possível. Parando de responder. O resto das compras foi muito mais agradável com Niall Horan falando sozinho.

**x**

\- Droga! Merda, merda, merda, esse idiota está sem enxergar ou com o pé torto?! - Louis gritou, Liam parecia prestes a arrancar os próprios cabelos no sofá e Niall tinha a mão tão apertada no telefone que talvez estivesse pensando em ligar para a ambulância.

\- Graças à Deus... - O irlandês suspirou baixinho, sabendo sua desvantagem na sala por ser o único torcedor do Derby contra três Man U.

\- Cala a boca, Niall! - Liam grunhiu, bebendo um gole de sua cerveja com raiva enquanto Harry ao lado parecia o único normal, tomando goles pequenos de sua garrafa enquanto mexia no iPad, conversando com Adnan sobre algo.

\- Herrera é um inútil! Um inútil!

\- Derby está com um atacante novo, eu avisei que seria difícil! - Niall gritou, se engasgando quando o mesmo jogador que ele se referia conseguira fazer um gol, tudo rápido demais para Louis acompanhar. - Isso, caralho! Pega essa, seus trouxas!

Louis se jogou no sofá ao lado do noivo, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e declarando derrota, com sete minutos para acabar o segundo tempo, 2x1 para os merdinhas do Derby.

Niall estava ocupado comemorando antecipadamente, pulando e cantando enquanto Liam ainda se afogava em cerveja, pegando o celular para provavelmente xingar o amigo e toda a população para Zayn que ainda estava no trabalho.

Louis sentiu a palma grande e quente de Harry encaixar em sua cintura, um peso para impedi-lo de flutuar e fazê-lo voltar para a realidade, onde futebol não é a coisa mais importante.

A maioria dos fins de semana são assim, futebol escandaloso com os três torcedores que menos sabem perder ou ganhar na face da terra enquanto Zayn e Harry sempre ficam torcendo mais quietos, ou sequer prestando atenção.

Hoje havia sido difícil já que a partida fora justamente Manchester United vs Derby. Primeiro Niall comemorara o gol número um de seu time, sendo zoando cinco minutos depois por Liam e Louis que conseguiriam virar o jogo e as zoações. Depois a partida ficou uma grande bosta, um tédio, a morte, e agora no finalzinho Derby acabou com a vida de Louis. Ele nem está sendo dramático.

\- Os garotos estão me chamando para comemorar no Terry! Adeus, perdedores do caralho! - Niall gritou depois da partida acabar oficialmente, torcedores do Derby clamando as magias negras terem dado certo, outros chamando as pessoas de perdedoras. Tem de tudo.

Niall saiu tão alegre que nem fechou a porta, e Liam saiu se arrastando para fazê-lo, os dedos de Louis agora pararam discretamente entre os finos e compridos de Harry que ainda usava a outra mão para mexer na tela, sem dar uma palavra sobre seu time ter perdido vergonhosamente.

Liam reparou nos dedos brincando vagarosamente uns contra os outros ao voltar para a sala, o afeto é tão raro que ele parou alguns segundos para observar enquanto Louis virava o rosto para o noivo e tentava chamar sua atenção.

\- Você não vai falar nada?

\- Hum? - Harry indagou, percebendo que era com ele ao levantar o olhar e encontrar os pequenos olhos azuis encarando.

\- Man U perdeu.

\- Ah... Veja pelo lado bom... - Ele murmurou, apertando as juntas da mão pequena do noivo. - Pelo menos não foi sete à um em uma World Cup.

Louis sorriu satisfeito, levantando ao ganhar um aperto na cintura de Harry que ria baixo, voltando ao trabalho. Liam ainda estava no mesmo lugar, observando, só se movendo ao ver que o amigo havia saído do sofá.

\- Então, Scrabble?

\- Depende, vibey é ou não uma palavra, Payno?

\- É. - Liam grunhiu contra sua vontade, revirando os olhos para o amigo que nem estava jogando ainda mas já trapaceava.

\- Eu pego o jogo e você mais duas cervejas.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Quarta Parte**

Harry sabia que acertar os detalhes havia sido o mais fácil.

Uma grande casa de campo em Cornwall, sul da Inglaterra com o tempo agradável e sem riscos de chover durante o final de semana inteiro. Quartos divididos por andares, o primeiro andar para a família Tomlinson e o segundo para os Styles. Espaço o suficiente para ninguém morrer sufocado, ou surdo, ou irritado. Uma praia razoavelmente isolada onde eles poderiam ficar na areia, ou até arriscar entrar na água que ainda estaria gelada demais mesmo na época mais quente. Um jardim adorável, lindo, onde mesas ficariam postas com pessoas importantes e Harry prometeria ser de outra pessoa até que a morte os separem.

Isso fora fácil.

Decidir que bege, branco e azul são cores divinas que combinariam com eles e tudo em volta, até a casa antiga. Conseguir o tamanho das irmãs de Louis e Gemma para fazer os vestidos de seda azul. Escolher os pratos, talheres e cores dos lenços. Achar as flores. Comprar os jogos de luzes que seriam postas nas grandes árvores ao redor da casa. Terminar de ajustar os smokings dos noivos.

Havia sido trabalhoso, não tanto fisicamente mas Harry queria tudo tão perfeito quanto Louis. Eles estavam preocupados em intercalar o simples com romântico e bonito, não querendo transformar tudo em algo espalhafatoso, ou sem emoção alguma. Eles queriam algo que refletissem os dois, desde a escala de cores até as luzes amareladas que deixariam tudo com cara de antigo e romântico.

Enviar os detalhes para as famílias também não havia sido complicado, até que ele saiba ninguém ligou para reclamar, cancelar a presença, espalhar ódio de graça ou dizer ser alérgico as escolhas de buffet que Harry havia feito.

Eles saíram do apartamento na madrugada de sexta-feira, chegando em St. Agnes várias horas depois com o carro sujo de torrada e várias caixinhas de achocolatado. Adnan já estava na casa e apresentou os donos para o casal rindo de Louis que ainda não havia acordado totalmente.

Eles mostraram todos os quartos, onde produtos de limpeza e algumas facilidades estavam guardados, o jardim onde seria o casamento e a pequena trilha que daria direto na rota para Trevaunance Cove. Depois Adnan explicou que ele e a equipe só viriam no domingo pela manhã, quando a família dos dois poderia passar o dia na pequena feira que estava acontecendo na cidade e aproveitando a praia antes de tudo estar preparado no jardim.

Eles teriam dois dias para não deixar com que nada pegasse fogo.

Quando Adnan se despediu juntamente com os donos da casa, Louis ajudou Harry guardar suas coisas no quarto, uma suíte tão aconchegante e quentinha que ele tem certeza o menor estar pensando em ficar aqui para sempre.

Eles voltaram a observar os cômodos com mais calma, Louis fizera chá enquanto Harry pegava um cobertor e os dois iam para o meio do jardim ficar abraçadinhos na grama onde seria seu casamento em dois dias.

Harry não sabe quando, mas acabou caindo no sono e só acordando quando Louis murmurou apressado que Anne havia chegado, o tom de voz horrorizado fizera o maior acordar assustado, o coração demorando um pouco para desacelerar.

Robin fora o primeiro a abraça-lo, o primeiro a parabenizar Harry de verdade pelo casamento antes de Anne se aproximar com o rosto calmo e normal, se o filho não a conhecesse melhor até diria que ela está feliz.

Gemma pediu socorro com sua bolsa grande e Harry ajudou a subir com ela para o segundo andar, mostrando o quarto da irmã, depois onde a mãe e Robin ficariam. Louis havia literalmente se escondido em algum lugar.

\- Onde está seu namorado? - Anne indagou quando eles foram para a sala, olhando em volta os detalhes da casa, até agora não parecia estar incomodada ou desgostando de nada.

\- Boa pergunta. - Harry tentou sorrir, quase suspirando aliviado quando Louis adentrou a sala sorrindo educado, o rosto pálido.

\- Olá, Anne. - Ele se aproximou, cumprimentando a sogra que saíra de tolerante para nada simpática em dois segundos. - Quanto tempo.

\- Também acho. As vezes eu acho que você não gosta de me ver. - Ela _brincou_.

\- Ah, bobagem, bobagem. Bom dia, Robin, teve uma boa viagem? - Louis sorriu, Robin nunca tivera sentimentos ruins por ele, Anne nunca permitiu aproximação sempre culpando Louis por isso, mas Robin parecia não segurar nada contra ele, e Harry é grato.

\- Eu só tive um pouco de sono, mas foi tranquilo! Como você está, Louis? - Ele sorriu, apertando a mão de Tomlinson com cautela.

\- Estou ótimo, senhor. Hey, Gemma. - Louis acenou vagamente, Gemma nem sequer sorriu ou tentou acenar direito de volta.

\- Louis.

Veja bem, Gemma era melhor amiga de Antoinette e achava que a mulher havia nascido para casar com seu irmão, então quando os dois terminaram da pior forma possível, ela não se alegrou. Ficou mais chateada ainda quando o irmão apareceu de relacionamento novo, já um ano depois, motivo o suficiente para ela e a mãe montarem o #OdiamosLTSquad.

Louis logo inventou que iria arrumar suas roupas e deixou a sala, subindo as escadas apressado, Harry sabe que Anne ficara em pé procurando por alguma interação ou ato que indique que eles não estão ruins, ou por qualquer coisa.

Ela não falou nada apesar disso, mudou de assunto e começou a conversar sobre o trabalho enquanto eles iam se aconchegando e acostumando a casa, Harry fora explicar onde seria tudo no jardim, depois fazer chá para Gemma e quando eles voltaram para a sala ela foi a primeira a falar alguma coisa.

\- Você não acha estranho eu não saber nem onde seu noivo trabalha? Ele poderia estar recentemente mexendo com drogas e eu nunca saberia. - Ela indagou, os olhos semicerrados e a língua afiada para qualquer coisa que Harry respondesse, ele obviamente não esperava menos.

\- Eu acho estranho sim você nunca ter perguntado à ele, que falta de educação. - Harry atirou de volta, sorrindo satisfeito quando a irmã mudou a expressão de convencida pada ofendida. - Ele dá aula para crianças.

\- Disso nós sabemos, mas onde exatamente?

\- Em uma creche? - Harry ergueu a mão como se estivesse respondendo a pergunta mais idiota do mundo.

\- Harry.

\- Em uma escolinha, ele dá aula para as crianças menores, ensina a contar, o alfabeto, a soletrar algumas palavras e o básico do inglês. Mais alguma coisa?

\- Ele passou quatro anos na faculdade para isso?

\- Sim. Quando você tiver seus filhos, Louis pode ensina-los, ele é ótimo com elas. Mais alguma coisa?

\- Você sequer já foi no trabalho dele? Essas coisas que casais fazem? Vocês são mesmo um casal? - Gemma voltou a provocar e Anne parecia estar segurando a risada enquanto Robin permanecia quieto, uma expressão decepcionada para a enteada.

Harry resolveu fazer o melhor que conseguiu pensar e rir. Gargalhou até Robin perceber que essa era sua hora de entrar e começar a falar sobre golfe.

**x**

Zayn, Liam e Niall chegaram antes da família de Louis, o que certamente fora uma benção.

Louis viu da janela do quarto o carro de Zayn parar no pequeno estacionamento ao lado do carro de Robin e saiu correndo, não tirando nem seus óculos enquanto descia as escadas de três em três degraus, não virando o rosto em direção à sala antes de sair da casa.

\- Lewis! - Liam gritou, como se eles não tivessem tomado café juntos dois dias atrás. - Esse lugar é foda, cara, muito legal.

\- Adorei a casa. - Niall concordou, pegando sua bolsa enquanto Zayn retirava a dele do banco de trás.

\- Lá dentro é bem mais espaçoso do que eu imaginava, também gostei bastante.

\- Sem riscos de nenhum Tomlinson enforcar nenhum Styles, então? - Liam riu, indo em direção as escadas depois de pegar sua mochila, Niall o seguindo.

Ele não queria entrar de novo. Anne adora Liam desde que o conheceu no primeiro natal que eles passaram todos juntos, assim como Zayn e Niall que são amigos de Harry faz bastante tempo.

\- Hey, tudo ok?

\- Tudo, Zayne, é que nunca nós paramos para pensar em como tudo está errado até agora, sabe? Desde que nós começamos a namorar essa coisa toda de "ah, minha família te odeia" não fazia nenhuma diferença, agora parece que finalmente eu estou caindo na real que deveria ter feito algum esforço para me enturmar mais, sei lá.

\- Acho que seriam em vão, afinal você só ganha afeição de quem a aceita, acho que Anne nunca achou que vocês fossem dar certo e estava acostumada com a ex de Harry, a família deles eram bem unidas. - Zayn explicou o que o mundo já sabia. - O que você deveria fazer é ser você mesmo, não ficar aqui fora e se afastar. Eles vão gostar de você assim que te derem uma chance, Lou.

\- E se essa chance nunca vir?

\- Eu cozinho os biscoitos e você diz à Anne que foi você quem fez. Ela não vai resistir. - Zayn sorriu e Louis retribuiu, dando uma risada.

Anne Twist decidiu que a hora que Louis estava arrumando o pênis em suas boxers, a mão totalmente enfiada nas calças, seria uma boa hora para aparecer na soleira da porta, provavelmente procurando por Zayn. Ela tinha a expressão mais horrorizada do mundo, e se Louis tinha esperança de que tudo ficaria bem, acabou esvaindo juntamente com sua dignidade.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Quinta Parte**

Louis estava feliz.

Três horas e duas xícaras de chá depois, sua família chegou e foi introduzida pela primeira vez aos Styles.

Louis não sabe o que aconteceu com Anne, se foi a simpatia por Jay que tem sete filhos ou a falsidade muito bem encenada, mas seja o que for; _funcionou_.

Ela pediu para segurar Ernest que ainda estava de pijamas e sonolento, depois aceitou os cumprimentos de todas as Tomlinson's que estavam extremamente educadas, com toda certeza haviam passado a viagem toda ouvindo Jay implorar que elas fossem comportadas.

Louis ajudou Charlotte e Félicité colocarem suas coisas em um dos quartos que elas dividiriam, depois Phoebe e Daisy no quarto defronte e Jay teria que se virar no último com os gêmeos, mas ela assegurou que eles dormem juntos quase todos os dias então não teria problema.

Foi preciso de alguns minutos para Louis deixar sentar a informação de que Anne e Gemma aceitaram sua família, mas não o aceitaram. Harry também parecia estar pensando o mesmo, mantendo distância máxima das garotas enquanto observava tudo e preferindo sair com Niall para comprar cervejas.

Anne ainda o lançava olhares estranhos, ele sentia suas bochechas queimarem ao perceber sua atenção e sinceramente até o meio dia Louis já havia pensado três vezes em nunca mais tocar no próprio pênis.

Quando Harry voltou trazia junto milhares de boxers com comida, refrigerantes e as sagradas cervejas. Eles decidiram se separar para comer uns no sofá, outros nas escadas da entrada, na grama do jardim, mas ninguém realmente quis ficar na grande mesa da cozinha.

Louis vira Anne sentar ao lado de Jay que dava papinha para Doris enquanto Dan alimentava Ernie na sala, ela tinha o rosto tão normal e sem máscara alguma que Louis tivera que fazer um esforço para parar de olhar e prosseguir com seu almoço.

Ele e Harry sentaram no topo da escada, onde ninguém poderia exatamente ver eles se não chegassem pelo menos ao primeiro degrau, era íngreme demais e mal cabia os dois sentados um ao lado do outro.

\- Está indo tudo bem, hum? - Harry sorriu, comendo devagar enquanto Louis abria seus olhos um pouco mais, em um pedido silencioso.

\- Minha mãe gostou de sua família e não gosta de você, ainda querem colocar a culpa em nós quando claramente eles quem não estão... Se permitindo. - Louis murmurou, aproximando o lábio da orelha de Harry onde ele depositou um pequeno beijo, aproximando sua caixinha de Yakisoba. - Por favor?

Harry revirou os olhos, mas usou o garfo para tirar todo o repolho misturado ao macarrão e os outros ingredientes, só parando de vasculhar o box depois de Louis certificar que não estava mais vendo repolho algum.

\- Acho que fica mais fácil. - Harry respondeu, continuando a comer em seu próprio box agora. - Se elas virarem amigas, finalmente, poderão pegar mais leve com a gente.

\- Você se arrepende, H? De ter escolhido isso? Isso de não optar por afeição pública, ou comentar sobre nós com os outros? - Louis estava quase sussurrando, sua voz chegando a falhar de tão baixa.

\- Nope. Não tem um manual no mundo que diga que todos os casais tem que andar por ai se abraçando e mostrando para todos tipo "olha aqui, somos um casal!". E isso só juntou ao fato de nossas famílias não terem sido tão abertas assim, desde o começo. Foram vários fatores, mas o erro não foi nosso. - Harry assegurou e Louis sorriu, achando outro repolho e o colocando no box do noivo. - Escolhemos ser recatados e eles escolheram não nos aceitar.

\- É uma pena, eu gosto da Gemma. - Louis riu, parando bruscamente ao ver outro repolho. - Poxa H, você fez um trabalho de merda.

Harry sorriu e Louis esticou o repolho para ele, revirando os olhos ao voltar a comer. Ele estava elogiando o molho quando Styles se arqueou e beijou seu maxilar antes de voltar a mastigar.

Nenhum dos dois reparou, mas Robin e Gemma estavam na ponta da escada os observando, talvez não ouvindo mas vendo toda interação.

**x**

Harry resolveu chamar sua mãe para jogar Scrabble e acabou virando algo grande e familiar, o que ele estava certamente contando como um ponto e um passo a mais para a vitória.

Ele trocava olhares cautelosos com Louis que estava sentado ao lado de Gemma no chão, a cerveja apertada em sua mão e o corpo tenso era visível para qualquer um que observasse melhor.

Gemma não estava com uma postura ofensiva ou palavras grossas, na verdade estava estranhamente normal e fazendo brincadeiras com as irmãs mais velhas do cunhado, Charlotte inclusive parecia tê-la adorado.

Durante boa parte da tarde as coisas foram ficando melhores, apesar de ninguém da família Tomlinson falar com Harry e ninguém da Styles/Twist falar com Louis, estava tudo indo bem entre eles. Anne realmente havia gostado de Jay, Dan e Robin tinham milhões de assuntos para conversar o tempo todo, os gêmeos estavam a toda hora sendo paparicados por alguém. Tudo longe do pandemônio que Harry previra, e ele se pergunta se estão fazendo um esforço para se gostarem só por eles.

\- Eu vou assar as pizzas que estão no congelador. - Louis murmurou, levantando com cuidado para não se bater em Gemma, rodando pela sala até estar longe de pisar em alguém.

Harry levantou devagar, também tendo cuidado com Phoebe e Doris ao seu lado, pegando as garrafinhas vazias de Niall e Liam para levar até a cozinha.

Louis ligava o forno quando ele chegou para pegar mais duas cervejas, entregando-as para os amigos e voltando até o noivo, um sorriso preguiço brilhava no rosto delicado do menor.

\- Seus pés estão gelados. - Louis grunhiu, pisando com a ponta de seus pés em cima dos de Harry, enrolando os braços em sua cintura enquanto Styles segurava suas bochechas entre as mãos.

Eles se beijaram devagar, Harry sabe que o noivo odeia quando ele já chega com beijos profundos, pequenos selinhos que mudavam de percurso por alguns segundos, molhando o queixo de Louis, suas bochechas e até a ponta de seu nariz antes de voltar para os lábios.

Harry sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado, as mãos apertadas ainda em sua cintura enquanto ele esquentava as bochechas do noivo com seus grandes polegares, introduzindo a língua devagar depois de Louis arrastar seus dentes pelo lábio superior de Styles.

Era uma sensação gostosa, uma das favoritas de Harry, sentir o futuro marido pressionando os dedos finos sob os ossos de sua coluna na curva de suas costas, encaixando a mão ali ou escorregando-a mais para baixo até o começo de sua bunda.

\- Você quer uma massagem? - Louis indagou baixinho, mordendo o maxilar anguloso do noivo antes de sorrir levemente, corando sob o olhar dilatado de Harry.

\- Yep... - Styles respondeu sorrindo de volta, mordendo a bochecha de Louis que saiu de cima de seus pés, beliscando Harry no processo.

Harry quase teve um ataque de susto ao ver Niall parado como uma estátua na porta da cozinha, sua expressão parecia de alguém que vira uma alma. Louis só fingiu que não havia o visto ali, virando para pegar as pizzas.

\- Tudo bem, Nialler?

\- Er... Eu vim ajudar. - Niall murmurou, apontando para onde o menor começava abrir as caixas de pizzas usando uma faca.

Eles não falaram mais do que isso, colocando as pizzas para assar de duas em duas até ter o suficiente para todos, Harry decidindo que eles deveriam colocar a mesa em uso ao invés de espalhar todo mundo novamente então colocou pratos e talheres.

Ainda não fora mesa e cadeiras o suficiente para todos, as garotas foram praticamente expulsas para a sala e Louis resolveu ir junto, Harry também não queria ouvir a conversa chata de sua mãe sobre a culinária africana, indo sentar no carpete ao lado de uma das gêmeas, Phoebe.

\- Louis me disse que você já viajou para a Italia, verdade? - Charlotte indagou, de primeiro o casal quase não sabia a quem ela estava se referindo antes de perceberem, assustados, que era com Harry.

\- Eu disse? - Louis arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

\- E-eu... Eu estive lá algumas vezes, tenho algumas tias. - Harry respondeu, se sentindo levemente envergonhado por terem conseguido fazê-lo se sentir intimidado por uma adolescente.

\- Conheci um garoto que é italiano, acho que estamos namorando, mas é difícil. - Ela falou vagamente, continuando a comer enquanto Harry permanecia perdido, se perguntando o que estava acontecendo. - O nome dele é Tommy.

Louis não parecia estar nem escutando ao continuar dando mordidas em sua pizza, jogando Harry para os crocodilos.

Fez um silêncio quase mortal por alguns segundos, Lottie nem parecia mais esperar alguma resposta de Harry, Gemma havia voltado à parecer desinteressada em tudo e as gêmeas trocavam pedaços diferentes de pizza.

\- Ele é bonito? - Harry indagou quase uma década depois, baixo porém alto o suficiente para chamar atenção de todos novamente.

Lottie sorriu, baixando o olhar para seu prato antes de levantá-lo e fixar nos orbes curiosos do cunhado. Harry praticamente sentia as portas imaginárias se abrindo.

\- Muito.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Sexta Parte**

O céu já estava iluminado somente pela lua quando Louis resolveu que queria ir para a praia, sentindo o cheiro da água salgada bater junto com a brisa nas laterais da casa.

Ele praticamente implorara para todas as suas irmãs que fossem com ele, até chorando dramaticamente para Lottie que negou em nome de pintar as unhas dos pés de Fizzy e Daisy.

Depois de meia hora chorando no quarto delas, Louis resolver partir para a fase dois que seria implorar para os garotos. Eles estavam assistindo algum filme lançamento no telecine então não seria fácil, parece que o poder de persuasão que Tommo tinha antes não está funcionando tão bem nos dias de hoje.

Assim que Louis fechou a porta do quarto das pestes deu de cara com Gemma parada no corredor parecendo esperá-lo, seus olhos claros não estavam hostis como Louis já está acostumado, estavam tranquilos e quase culpados.

\- Hey?

\- Eu vou à praia com você. - Ela disse rapidamente, mais apressado um pouco e Louis não haveria entendido nada. - Adoro praias.

\- Oh... T-tudo bem, eu... Eu só vou pegar umas sandálias e... - _Avisar à Harry que se eu não voltar a irmã dele deverá ser culpada_. - Chamar os outros. Talvez eles também queiram...

\- Ah, acho que não. _Maze Runner_ aparentemente não é mais interessante que a praia para ninguém. Só nós dois, então. - Ela voltou a falar, passando as mãos contra os jeans em um movimento nervoso e Louis já parou de tentar entender a vida.

Enquanto Tomlinson pegava suas sandálias ele acabou pensando se não teria sido melhor planejar atividades em grupo, umas bem pesadas e cansativas para fazer todos irem dormir cedo ou algo do tipo. Ninguém parecia estar tendo uma hora ruim, pelo contrário, todos estavam se divertindo como se fosse uma grande festa do pijama ou algo do tipo, até Robin e Dan sentaram nos sofás para assistir _Maze Runner_.

Louis foi devagar até Harry para não atrapalhar o filme, se ajoelhando atrás do sofá e arqueando até estar próximo ao noivo.

\- H, eu vou até a praia com Gemma. - Ele sussurrou, tentando ser baixo o suficiente para não chamar atenção de Zayn que parecia vidrado no filme ao lado.

\- Com quem? - Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, virando o rosto.

\- Gemma. - Louis sussurrou novamente, beijando sua orelha e se afastando antes que Styles falasse algo a mais.

Louis tentou sair sem fazer barulho, mas acabou se esbarrando em um jarro que balançou mas não caiu. Ele levantou o olhar horrorizado com a possibilidade de alguém ter visto o quase desastre, olhando logo para sua mãe e certificando que ela ainda assistia o filme. Quando Louis já voltava ao normal, seu olhar encontrou o de Anne que parecia estar observando-o faz algum tempo, ela não estava o julgando ou com aquela expressão de desgosto, só curiosa e isso fora o bastante para ele corar e sair o mais rápido o possível dali.

Gemma já estava esperando no jardim de trás, enquanto Louis estava de hoddie e jeans ela só usava um vestido longo e sandálias, não parecendo com frio ou sequer incomodada com a brisa gelada.

A casa é bastante alugada para todos os tipos de eventos, então os donos explicaram que mantém sempre a trilha até a praia limpa e com a grama baixa para conseguir ser utilizada. Gemma levantara um pouco seu vestido até eles chegarem na areia, cinco minutos de silêncio depois.

Louis não estava esperando que o silêncio fosse rompido, então não ficou desapontado quando Gemma permaneceu quieta andando ao seu lado, olhando vagamente para os bungalows ali perto com as luzes ligadas iluminando um pouco a areia, ele já tinha mais interesse nas ondas quebrando audíveis perto de seu pé.

Nunca fora escondida a sua paixão por praias, pelo mar. Harry não curte entrar na água tanto quanto Louis, mas adora levá-lo em praias e sentar na areia enquanto o noivo arrisca entrar na água que sempre está gelada como um gigante cubo de gelo.

Louis adora o som das ondas, é algo tão gostoso, combina tanto com o sol quanto com a lua, te faz querer esquecer de qualquer problema e só pensar em quem você gosta, no que você ama.

Ele tirou as sandálias, entrelaçou em seus dedos e foi para mais perto de onde as ondas quebravam, molhando as barras do jeans, não se importando muito nem com isso e nem com Gemma que continuava ali ao lado, provavelmente ainda lhe odiando.

Louis fechou os olhos, andou devagar e cegamente para frente enquanto as ondinhas puxavam a areia e depois empurravam novamente, colocando-a entre seus dedos. Ele adora esses momentos para pensar em Harry. Harry Styles que é como as ondas, calmo e pacifico em determinados momentos, uma força extremamente forte da natureza em outras. Louis ama as duas formas.

Quando Louis abriu os olhos novamente, Gemma estava o encarando, parecendo querer falar algo apesar dele ter medo de ouvir.

\- Espero que meu irmão esteja fazendo a escolha certa, Louis. - Ela murmurou, alto o suficiente para ele conseguir ouvir e estremecer com suas palavras.

\- Ele está, vocês que não. - Louis respondeu, voltando a fechar os olhos com medo da reação de Gemma Styles, ao mesmo tempo que os pensamentos viam pesados e ofensivos. Ofendiam pela forma como não deram uma chance para ele antes de sairem julgando-o, julgando como eles escolheram dirigir seu relacionamento. Ao mesmo tempo que ofensivos também vinham envergonhados, envergonhados por sua própria família ter tido a coragem de fazer a mesma coisa.

Gemma ficou calada por algum tempo, mas quando voltou a falar foi em um sussurro tão baixo que Louis quase não entendeu.

\- Eu sinto muito.

**x**

Louis tem mãos mágicas. Harry tem certeza disso já faz alguns anos, mas adora quando o noivo relembra.

\- Aqui? - Louis murmurou, pressionando as mãos com força nas costas, quase ombros, de Harry que praticamente gemeu, o rosto enfiado nos travesseiros.

\- Por Deus, Louis... - Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo Louis mudar o peso em cima dele e sentar um pouco mais para cima, na curva de suas costas com as coxas firmemente plantadas nas laterais de seu quadril.

Ele aplicou um pouco mais de creme nas mãos, subindo e descendo as palmas pelos nós que se formaram nos largos ombros do noivo, os dedos delicados pressionando por todos os lados, até no começo da bunda de Harry.

\- O que Gemma queria com você? - Harry perguntou preocupado, segurando um gemido ao sentir Louis pressionar em outro nó.

\- Ela não falou nada. Só foi junto. - O menor respondeu, arqueando até conseguir beijar o pescoço exposto de Harry depois de prender suas mechas. - Não esquente a cabeça com isso.

\- Eu te amo. - Harry murmurou, sentindo o noivo roçar as coxas em sua pele fria e lisa graças ao creme.

\- Também amo você. - Louis respondeu, mordendo a orelha e voltando a trilhar beijos pelo ombro esquerdo de Styles, as mãos agora massageando sua cintura.

Já estava tarde quando Louis voltara de sua caminhada na praia com Gemma, Harry já estava pronto para ir dormir assim como todos e só os meninos permaneceram na sala assistindo filme, as famílias se retiraram para os quartos.

Gemma parecia estranha, quieta demais e não fazendo nenhum comentário maldoso sobre Louis quando fora escovar os dentes ao lado do irmão no banheiro. Ele resolveu nem tocar no assunto com ela, beijando sua testa antes dela desaparecer para ser quarto.

Niall estava reclamando que teria que dormir no meio de dois atores pornô quando Harry foi avisar que estava indo dormir, batendo o pé na cabeça de Liam e deixando claro que os dois não transariam com ele no quarto. Louis até sussurrou que acha ser esse o motivo deles ainda estarem lá em baixo, protelando ir dormir.

\- Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, H. - Louis murmurou alguns minutos depois, seus dedos agora afundavam ao longo da espinha de Harry enquanto o maior cantava baixinho Justin Timberlake, os olhos ainda fechados.

\- E você a minha, eu não canso de repetir isso Louis. - Styles respondeu, levantando os quadris até que o menor entendesse que deveria se apoiar nos joelhos para ele conseguir virar de barriga para cima.

Louis voltou a trabalhar as mãos meladas de creme, agora no peitoral de Harry livre de qualquer fio de cabelo. Ele contornou com as pontas de seus dedos todos os sinais que achava, sorrindo para Harry que lutava com as pálpebras pesando.

\- Quando voltarmos para casa seremos só nós dois e HP, sem se preocupar com mais nada, yeh? Nem está sendo tão ruim. - Louis arqueou para beijá-lo, sorrindo durante o processo.

\- Você quer dizer que Harry Potter será nossa lua-de-mel depois de aguentar três dias com esse pessoal que chamamos de família e seis anos aguentando você grunhindo enquanto faz xixi?

\- Hey! Você prometeu que nunca mais iria falar sobre isso, seu idiota. - Louis revirou os olhos, ouvindo perfeitamente algo fazer barulho perto da porta, mas não conseguindo avisar Harry antes que ele se movimentasse.

Styles o virou agilmente na cama, segurando os quadris de Louis enquanto ainda ria levemente do protesto anterior, sem perceber que havia alguém na porta. Louis tentou segurar seus braços, mas Harry achou fazer parte da brincadeira.

\- Eu sei que eu prometi, mas é muito engraçado e estranho... - Harry riu enquanto beijava o queixo do menor que achou ser a hora perfeita para segurar seu maxilar, virando a cabeça do noivo o suficiente para conseguir fazê-lo ver quem ainda estava parado na porta.

\- Hey, Nialler... - Louis murmurou enquanto tentava se afastar, Harry assistindo a expressão do amigo mudar de surpresa para envergonhada, enrolado em um cobertor e travesseiro apertado contra o peitoral.

\- Hey...

\- O que aconteceu? - Harry indagou, puxando o edredom o suficiente para cobrir até metade de seu estômago, agradecendo por ser Niall e não outra pessoa, qualquer outra.

\- Você está nu? - O loiro indagou ainda com a mesma expressão, o tom de voz parecendo uma criança que acabou de pegar alguém fazendo algo errado. - Vocês estão nus!

\- Eu não.

\- Talvez?

\- Deus do céu... - Horan pôs a mão no coração, segurando no batente da porta. - Você pode colocar alguma roupa, Harry Styles, por favor?

\- Não é como se você nunca tivesse me visto nu na vida, Niall.

\- Coloque roupas!

\- Tá bom! - Harry revirou os olhos, levantando da cama enquanto o amigo tapava os olhos e Louis sorria levemente, suas bochechas em um tom bonito de rosa, cobertor apertado até seu pescoço. - O que você quer?

\- Os filmes legais acabaram então nós fomos para o quarto, só que o Liam começou a beijar o Zayn e eu ameacei matar eles duas vezes, mas não funcionou! - Niall exasperou, fechando a porta e se aproximando da cama enquanto Harry vestia calças de pijama. - Vocês iam transar mesmo, tipo, de verdade?

\- O que?

\- Vocês iam transar?

\- Niall...

\- Há quanto tempo você está parado na porta, exatamente?

\- Não importa. Eu vim até aqui achando que nunca correria o risco de ver um beijo sequer já que vocês são esses estranhos e quando chego vocês iam mesmo transar? Eu não aguento essa vida!

\- Eu só estava fazendo massagem nele, Nialler, acalma esse pênis. - Louis revirou os olhos, deitando direito na cama enquanto Niall se jogava ao seu lado.

Harry voltou para a cama e os dois acabaram separados pela muralha humana Horan, mas Harry não se importava muito. Era até engraçado.

\- Hey gente?

\- Hum? - Louis respondeu com a voz sonolenta, Harry nem estava olhando mas sabia que ele havia fechados os olhos.

\- Vocês são um casal bonito.

\- Nossa, obrigado. - Harry bufou, revirando os olhos enquanto desligava o abajur na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado.

\- Não, eu falo sério, acho que nós só precisávamos não dar uma saída para vocês até começar a ver as coisas acontecendo. Ou se aproximar mais. Ou _tentar_ ver. Estava ocupado demais tentando colocar na cabeça que tinha algo errado, me desculpem. - Niall sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

\- Vai dormir, Nialler. Eu te amo. - Harry virou, quase grunhindo por não ter ninguém abraçando suas costas e enganchando a perna em seu quadril.

\- Você pode dizer que ama o Louis também, por favor?

\- Que ama o Louis também. - Harry brincou, ganhando uma risada suave do noivo do outro lado da cama.

\- Amo você, H. - Louis murmurou.

Harry abriu os olhos para ver ele abraçar Niall que não se opôs, jogando as pernas em cima de Styles e literalmente tomando o espaço da cama quase inteiro.

A melhor parte fora o sorriso que Niall dera ao ouvir a voz suave de Louis. A luz da lua iluminando demais o quarto fizera Harry passar tempo demais acordado antes de finalmente se acostumar com ela, com o corpo pesado do amigo e a falta do menor e mais delicado de seu pequeno.


	7. Capítulo Sete

**Sétima Parte**

É claro que Jay fora acordar Louis no dia seguinte e encontrou Niall dormindo no meio dos dois. É óbvio.

Ela não comentou sobre isso até estarem todos na cozinha tomando café, até o momento Louis não fazia ideia de que a mãe havia entrado no quarto então foi uma surpresa para todos.

\- Então... Vocês costumam dormir os três juntos? - Jay indagou, fazendo todas as conversas aleatórias morrerem e a atenção de todos se fixaram nela.

\- O que? - Anne perguntou, Jay e ela estavam "amiguinhas" o suficiente para não terem mais um muro de concreto impedindo a conversa fluir fácil como os muros que ambas seguram contra os próprios genros.

\- Fui chamar Louis para tomar café e Niall estava dormindo no meio dos dois. Harry até sem camisa estava. - A fofoqueira continuou, Louis ficando da cor do sol não pelo fato de ter dormido com o amigo e sim pela mãe ser tão... _Fifi_.

\- Filho! - Anne protestou, Harry em resposta deu sua melhor revirada de olhos, dando de ombros.

\- Niall só não queria assistir pornô ao vivo.

\- Harry, as crianças! - Anne grunhiu novamente e Harry desta vez pareceu preocupado, não tendo coragem de subir o olhar para Jay que tinha Doris no braço e Dan segurando Ernest ao lado.

\- Me perdoem. Mas é a verdade.

\- Que exagero, Niall Horan. - Liam suspirou, os cantos de seus lábios entortando em uma careta. - Você não vale o que come, não estávamos fazendo nada.

\- Vocês não, mas os noivos estavam quase. - _Fifi #2_ "deixou escapar", batendo na própria boca para realçar que _não_ fora sua intenção.

\- O que? - Foi realmente um coral com a mesma frase, os olhos de todos saindo de Louis para Harry, menos Phoebe e Daisy que jogavam Minecraft no celular de Dan e pareciam nem sequer ouvir a idiotice alheia.

\- Niall foi dormir com a gente, mas isso não acontece sempre mãe, de verdade tire esse pensamento idiota da sua cabeça. - Louis suspirou, pegando Doris em seu colo e praticamente rezando para que o assunto mudasse.

\- Vocês estavam assistindo pornô? - Gemma indagou, não tão alto mas o suficiente para todos ouvirem, olhos enormes e curiosos por todos os lados.

\- Não!

\- Louis estava fazendo uma "massagem" no futuro marido. - Niall disse de uma forma tão sugestiva que realmente dera a imaginar que Louis talvez estivesse massageando o pênis de Harry e não suas costas.

\- Erótica? - Foram as primeiras palavras do dia a sair da boca de Zayn e elas já deveriam ser tomadas de volta.

\- É exatamente esse o motivo de nós odiarmos dar detalhes sobre nós dois, vocês transformam em algo errado ou tiram brincadeirinhas. Pode ser engraçado para vocês mas _isso_ nos incomoda, _isso_ não é do interesse de nenhum então, por favor, mudem de assunto? - Harry disse alto, talvez o tom mais alto que a família Tomlinson tenha o ouvido falar durante todos esses anos.

Ninguém tornou a falar sobre isso. Nunca mais.

**x**

A manhã de sábado passou em um borrão divertido. Liam e Zayn deram a ideia de todos brincarem de fazer mímica e eles passaram o dia inteiro dessa forma, todos jogados em volta da sala enquanto alguém ia para o meio.

Foram feitos dois grupos para a brincadeira e Harry sabe como Zayn foi silenciosamente esperto na hora de misturar os Styles com os Tomlinson. Ele viu com atenção o plano secreto do amigo dar certo quando Anne começou a rir das mímicas de Louis, ou Jay acertava todos os filmes que Harry tentava mimicar.

Na hora do almoço era possível ver claramente como aquele simples jogo e a divisão básica dos grupos deram maravilhosamente certo pois Gemma tentou incluir Louis em uma conversa sobre a faculdade, Fizzy e Lottie pediram para trançar o cabelo de Harry e Jay até elogiou o resultado.

De tarde todos resolveram passear na praia.

Jay e Anne fizeram sanduíches, Lottie e Gemma pegaram lençóis finos para esticar na areia, Robin achou na pequena dispensa debaixo da escada bolinhas de ping-pong e bolas de vôlei. Quando eles chegaram lá o vento estava fraco, mas a água continuava gelada demais então ninguém quis colocar mais do que somente os pés dentro do mar.

Lottie começou ensinar fazer tranças francesas usando Daisy como cobaia enquanto Gemma aprendia nos cabelos de Félicité. Anne e Jay estavam ao lado observando o progresso enquanto Phoebe gastava suas energias jogando vôlei com os homens, Zayn fora o único que preferira continuar sentado em um lençol lendo um livro.

Louis entregou Doris para Harry depois de ver o olhar encantado do noivo em seus irmãozinhos e Styles estava praticamente chorando ao finalmente conseguir ter um dos Deakin nos braços, isso só acontecera no máximo duas vezes desde que eles nasceram.

Doris adora o colo do irmão e eles resolveram caminhar com os dois, se afastando o suficiente do grupo enquanto Harry fingia que iria jogar Ernest no mar, ganhando risadas gostosas do pequeno que voava nos braços longos do cunhado.

Louis entrelaçou os dedos ao do futuro marido quando Ernie decidiu que estava bom de voar, Doris sempre foi mais quieta e tinha a cabeça deitada no ombro do irmão mais velho, o polegar na boca e os cabelinhos ruivos ralos voando com o vento.

Ernest começou a falar sua única e palavra favorita "Ah!" quando percebeu que Harry achava a coisa mais legal do mundo observá-lo, adorando atenção. Doris até tirou o dedão da boca para tentar, mas desistiu e acabou só dando um sorriso antes de colocá-lo de volta.

Quando eles voltaram para perto de todos Harry tinha certeza que algo havia mudado na concepção - ou somente no olhar mesmo - de Jay que encarava as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois com uma expressão _tão_ bonita. A mais bonita que Harry tivera o prazer de ver até hoje.

Quando o olhar dela ergueu até o seu, Harry assentiu lentamente com um sorriso pequeno estampado no rosto e ela respondeu com o mesmo gesto, os lábios repuxados em algo genuíno e sinceramente... _Finalmente,_ porra _, finalmente._


	8. Capítulo Oito

**Oitava Parte**

Jogar futebol para Louis é algo melhor do que fazer sexo com Harry.

Mentira.

Mas ele gosta de provocar o noivo e dizer que sim.

Mas não é.

Óbvio.

Enfim. Depois de chegar da praia, Louis resolveu usar o jardim que estaria vago só até amanhã e convidar todos para jogar futebol.

Robin se ofereceu para ser o juiz, alegando estar velho demais para isso, porém Dan topou na hora. Gemma também aceitou, os garotos nunca recusam uma boa partida de futebol e todos concordaram em pegar leve já que as gêmeas também resolveram mostrar o que andaram aprendendo nas aulinhas. Jay preferiu ser a torcida junto dos bebês, Fizzy e Anne.

Louis, Liam, Dan, Gemma e Phoebe eram os _Fookin_. Daisy, Zayn, Gemma, Niall e Harry, _Losah_.

Graças à Phoebe e Daisy não foi algo animal, ninguém se jogou no chão, ninguém xingou _muito,_ não chamaram Robin de ladrão e aceitaram _grupalmente_ em contarem todos juntos para Adnan sobre uma janela quebrada.

Quando Jay e Anne demandaram que os jogadores fossem tomar banho antes do jantar, Louis pôs a chave do quarto para o lado de dentro e finalmente a trancou, pensando seriamente em rezar para que ninguém fosse perturbar.

Harry estava sentado na beira da cama com aqueles olhos grandes e maravilhosos, assistindo atento o noivo cruzar o quarto e retirar sua camiseta, colocando-a em si mesmo satisfeito com o símbolo do Man U e o nome que ele sabe que está bordado atrás.

**Styles 17.**

Eles demoraram com os beijos, Louis acha a coisa mais gostosa do mundo beijar Harry quando ele está totalmente nu e com o cabelo preso para dar acesso fácil à todos os lados, à tudo.

Harry abafava os gemidos contra os ombros de Louis cobertos pela camiseta ao sentir a mão do noivo acariciar seu pênis, ganhando um ritmo rapidamente e o masturbando com força enquanto os olhos verdes brilharam em luxuria.

Quando Louis conseguiu achar o lubrificante na bolsa, alguém tentou abrir a porta e eles passaram alguns segundos calados esperando por algo a mais quando finalmente o ser humano desistiu e marchou corredor abaixo.

Louis sabia tão bem onde beijar, onde tocar para Harry estremecer por inteiro, qual a velocidade que faz seu noivo virar uma bola de desespero e excitação. Louis sabe de tudo enquanto a única certeza de Harry é que esse homem será seu para sempre amanhã.

Ele tivera que pressionar as palmas contra a boca de Styles, impedindo seus gemidos de ficarem mais altos depois de passar alguns minutos abrindo sua entrada com os próprios dedos ensopados de lubrificante para finalmente encaixar o pênis duro e grande de Harry contra o local, sentando quase desesperado por contato até sentir sua bunda tocar as coxas do maior depois de _eras_.

Louis precisou de um tempo, Harry só se moveu para sentar e abraçar sua cintura com somente um braço enquanto o outro se sustentava. Eles voltaram a se beijar, sussurrando tantas coisas que Louis tem certeza que seu grandão irá cumprir todas, seu corpo parecendo estar em chamas quando finalmente voltara a se mover.

Harry deitou de novo, deixou Louis ser o foco inteiro da atenção cavalgando em seu pênis com sua camiseta grudando em partes suadas do corpo, o cabelo grudando graciosamente em sua testa e as bochechas extremamente vermelhas, lábios partidos e o rosto inteiro contorcido em prazer.

Quando o maior voltou a sentar, usou suas mãos grandes e braços fortes para virar Louis e fazê-lo sentar novamente em seu pênis, agora com as costas grudadas no peitoral do noivo. Ele sabe como Tomlinson adora que ele morda e beije sua nuca, puxe seus cabelos de lado e marque seu pescoço inteiro enquanto pressiona a cabeça de seu pau repetidas vezes contra sua próstata.

Eles se moveram juntos, até Louis decidir que preferia assistir Harry e voltar para a posição inicial, as palmas agarradas com força no peitoral de Styles que o ajudava a se mover mais rápido, subindo e descendo o corpo inteiro de Louis usando as palmas coladas em sua bunda.

Harry sabe quando Louis está perto de gozar, ele começa a ficar desesperado e sussurrar tudo o que vem em sua cabeça, seus quadris parecem ganhar vida própria e os olhos fecham com força. Harry adora sentir como seu corpo parece inteiro depender dele, movendo com força e ainda conseguindo ser gracioso até tudo desmanchar. Seu coração martela contra o peitoral de Styles e ele passa alguns minutos sussurrando "H... H..." até o orgasmo ir se dissipando.

Desta vez não fora diferente, Louis empurrou Harry de volta a deitar na cama e fodeu sua própria próstata com golpes fortes e precisos durante todo o orgasmo, precisando do noivo para segurar seu corpo no lugar enquanto tremia por inteiro e parecia perder a consciência por alguns segundos, caindo cansado sobre Harry minutos depois.

Então vem a paixão de Styles, o momento em que Louis continua se movendo cansado e com a entrada sensível ainda apertando contra todos os lados de seu pênis, sussurrando coisas que levam Harry para outra dimensão enquanto escorrega para fora de seu pênis e troca o calor de sua entrada pelo aperto de sua boca, chupando o noivo até fazê-lo gozar com força, deixando-o apertar os lençóis e falar todos os tipos de palavrões.

Harry ama como eles se entendem, como se lêem e como funcionam. Harry o ama.

**x**

Louis não esperava entrar em pânico. Ou seja lá o que esse estado de espírito seja.

Ele não conseguiu dormir, passou boa parte da madrugada olhando para a lua se movimentando devagar, nuvens grossas e cinzas as vezes bloqueando sua visão, por outras desistindo do visual lá fora e aproveitando o de dentro onde o futuro marido estava jogado na cama, a pessoa mais linda que Louis já vira na vida.

Quando ele finalmente desistiu de tentar, saiu da cama com cuidado para não acordar Harry, pegou uma lanterna e um cobertor andando lentamente e no escuro até a praia totalmente vazia porém iluminada pelos primeiros raios do sol que nem aparecera ainda.

Louis não percebeu, mas assim que sentou e se enrolou no cobertor ele começara a chorar.

Sua cabeça começou a reviver momentos importantes ao lado do homem que no final da tarde seria seu marido. Louis o ama tanto que chega a apertar seu coração.

_\- Hey, com licença, vocês sabem se nesta sala existe algum Niall Horan? - Ele perguntou nervoso à dois garotos que conversavam encostados à parede, esperando a classe começar. Nenhum pareceu ouvi-lo então Louis tentou novamente. - Com licença?_

_O primeiro à olhar fora o de cabelos pretos e grandes olhos castanhos que chegavam parecer barro vermelho graças à iluminação forte do corredor. Depois o de cabelos castanhos enrolados se virou e olhou para baixo, notando Louis tentando chamar atenção._

_\- Desculpa atrapalhar é-é... É que eu encontrei esse trabalho aqui na frente do meu dormitório ontem e diz ser de biologia II feito por Niall Horan, alguma chance de eu estar na sala certa ou vocês sequer saberem quem é?_

_\- Niall é nosso amigo, cara. Pode deixar que nós entregamos. - O moreno respondeu, sorrindo agradecido para Louis que tentava não se importar com a atenção fixa do_ Curly _em seu rosto. - Ele é muito desastrado e desinteressado então nem deve ter percebido que perdeu._

 _\- Obrigado. Por ter vindo deixar. -_ Curly _adicionou, os olhos verdes pareciam queimar buracos em Louis._

 _\- Hey, alguém já te disse que você parece o James Dean misturado com o Mick Jagger? - Louis deixou escapar, como ele faz na maioria das vezes antes de acabar com sua chance de novas amizades. Ele parece adorar se envergonhar, sério. - Você_ é _filho do Mick Jagger?_

_\- Se eu supostamente fosse filho dele, isso supostamente influenciaria em alguma coisa se eu te chamasse para sair?_

_\- O que?_

_\- Eu não sou filho do Mick Jagger._

_\- Ah. Bom, eu também não quero sair com você, desconhecido. - Louis assentiu, se afastando. - Obrigado por entregarem o trabalho._

Louis havia mentido. Harry talvez também tenha mentido e seja de verdade filho do Jagger. Uma semana depois eles estavam se beijando como se não houvesse amanhã em uma das últimas sessões do cinema, assistindo o pior filme possível para não ficarem em salas lotadas.

Louis continuava chorando. Ele é um homem tão feliz, chorar por esse motivo é algo tão bom.

Tomlinson estava tão distraído por seus soluços e o som do mar que nem percebeu Anne se aproximando, só reconhecendo sua presença quando ela já estava sentando ao seu lado.

\- Posso ter um pouco desse cobertor? - Anne indagou, sorrindo satisfeita quando ele esticou uma parte livre de areia para ela.

Novamente o silêncio voltou a reinar e quando foi quebrado, Louis tem certeza de nunca ter ouvido a voz da sogra tão leve e suave quanto agora.

\- Uma mulher de verdade, um adulto de verdade, sabe reconhecer quanto errou e pedir perdão. Eu queria que você me perdoasse, Louis. Por te julgar sem conhecer, por achar esses anos todos que você seria uma pedra no sapato de meu filho. Eu estive tão errada. Não te conheço ainda, mas sei que tudo era invenção minha e você é alguém completamente diferente. Eu sinto muito.

Louis não sabia o que responder, mas certamente sentiu quilos de culpa e um incômodo que parecia ser permanente flutuar para longe junto da brisa.

Em resposta ele deitou a cabeça no ombro de Anne que sorriu e apertou seu joelho, envolvendo-o com um de seus braços depois de limpar seu rosto com as palmas delicadas e quentes.


	9. Capítulo Nove

**Nona Parte**

Harry estava desesperado.

Acordara sozinho, com frio, sem o edredom pesado ou o corpo quente em cima dele. _Sozinho_.

Ele havia provavelmente quebrado algumas regras de conduta ao abrir todas as portas devagar para procurar o noivo, tentando e tendo sucesso em não acordar ninguém. O sol ainda nem estava presente, mas tudo já era claro e Harry estava cogitando seriamente a ideia de ter sido largado.

Louis não acorda cedo nem quando é dia de pagamento, acreditem.

Ele estava praticamente cavando buracos no chão da cozinha de tanto andar em círculos quando a porta que dava acesso ao jardim de trás fora aberto e sua mãe apareceu, olhando o filho prestes a ter uma parada cardíaca.

Harry não gosta de admitir, mas tivera dois pensamentos:

1\. Ela acabara de enterrar Louis vivo no quintal.

2\. Jogou ele no mar e achou que se voltasse antes de alguém acordar ninguém iria pôr culpa nela.

\- Você, por um acaso, viu o noivo? - Harry indagou, tentando não pensar em outra possibilidade.

3\. Ela enterrou ele vivo na areia.

\- Nós está-

\- Hey, o que houve? - Louis apareceu logo atrás, limpando as pernas sujas de areia e olhando alarmado para onde Harry estava em pé, segundos atrás cogitando sua mãe a causa de sua não-morte.

\- Jesus... - Harry suspirou, pondo a mão no coração e respirando fundo, desta vez ele quem pensava em enterrar os dois na areia.

Louis se aproximou fazendo uma careta, parecendo divertido ao desvendar a situação enquanto a expressão de Harry permanecia assassina.

\- Achou que eu iria fugir, H?

\- Achei. - _Ou que minha mãe fosse te enterrar até no vaso de flores. Sim, você cabe_.

\- Não seja bobo. Quer um chá para acalmar essa mente de trouxa que você tem?

\- Quero.

\- E você Anne, aceita? - Louis indagou olhando a sogra que havia parado na porta para olhar. Parece que é só o que todos fazem.

\- Eu vou voltar para a cama e dormir um pouco mais, o dia será longo. Mas obrigada. - Ela sorriu, gesticulando com a cabeça antes de sair devagar da cozinha e deixar o casal sozinho.

\- Bom dia para você também. - Harry grunhiu baixinho ao ouvi-la subir audivelmente as escadas. - Eu te odeio.

\- Claro que odeia. - Louis riu, colocando água para esquentar. - Aposto que você achou que ela tinha me ameaçado ou feito eu fugir para longe enquanto há tempo.

\- Não. Fiquei imaginando seu corpo sendo jogado dentro do vaso daquela planta maior ali. - Harry apontou para o maior vaso do jardim pela janela da cozinha. - Você certamente cabe.

\- Vá se foder. - Louis riu, revirando os olhos e se aproximando do marido que pôs as grandes mãos em sua cintura e o sentou na mesa, se posicionando entre suas pernas.

\- Eu te amo. - Harry murmurou beijando suas pálpebras ainda levemente inchadas, sentindo Louis estremecer.

\- Eu sei.

\- Da próxima vez que você acordar antes de mim, se é que isso acontecerá novamente antes do mundo acabar, por favor me acorda. Me bate, me morde, belisca minha bunda, tanto faz, só me acorda yeh? - Harry pediu, Louis tinha o sorriso tão lindo que ele quase perdia o foco. - Estamos em terreno escorregadio.

\- Morder sua bunda? - O menor indagou, mordiscando o lábio inferior do noivo.

\- Beliscar...

\- Então eu não posso morder?

\- Não?

\- Mas eu quero-

\- Não.

\- Você morde a minha o tempo to-

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? - A voz grave e sonolenta de Zayn atrapalhou a "conversa".

Harry virou o rosto e achou o amigo na porta da cozinha coçando os olhos, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Se ele fizesse um pouco mais de esforço pareceria que está ainda dormindo.

\- Eu estou fazendo chá e Harry está concordando em deixar eu morder a bunda dele. - Louis respondeu, empurrando com cuidado Harry de perto para poder descer da mesa e continuar o trabalho.

\- Por que você quer morder a bunda dele?

\- É bem legal. Morder bundas.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Não é porque Liam não tem bunda e você infelizmente não sabe qual a sensação que precisa ficar julgando quem gosta, ok? - Louis fingiu estar irritado e Harry sentou em uma das cadeiras, assistindo o amigo bufar e sentar ao seu lado.

\- Hey gente. Até ontem eu tinha verdadeiras dúvidas se vocês faziam sexo, e bom, não tenho mais. - Zayn provocou de volta, os olhos banhados em divertimento esperando a reação de Louis.

\- Filho de uma mãe, cala essa boca.

\- Você é bem escandaloso, Louis. Alto, alto e alto, sério.

**x**

Adnan não demorou muito para chegar e colocar todos para fora depois do café da manhã.

Novamente Anne e Jay fizeram sanduíches, levaram toalhas e os carrinhos de Doris e Ernest já que metade da manhã e da tarde eles teriam que ficar fora de casa.

Desta vez Louis foi carregado para dentro do mar por Liam, o corpo inteiro encaixado facilmente no ombro do amigo que literalmente o jogou dentro da água, indo junto aos gritos pelo cubo de gelo gigante que estava o oceano.

Niall também conseguiu fazer o mesmo com Zayn, ganhando palavrões e até um soco no braço por ter molhado um pouco o livro de Malik ao ir busca-lo.

Harry, que não é bobo, pegou logo Doris em seu colo e avisou que ela é só um bebê, não pode ser sequer tocada pela água gelada.

Zayn agarrou nas costas de Louis, fazendo ele rodar pela água lhe carregando. Liam resolveu jogar vôlei com Niall e Dan, Robin conversava com Anne e as garotas se ocupavam entre elas.

Louis resolveu que iria colocar Harry Styles também na água nem que isso fosse seu último ato, andando devagar até a praia, dando um grito dramático que chamou a atenção de todos.

\- Ouch! H, eu acho que eu me cortei! - Dramático, dramático e dramático...

O melhor é que funcionou. Sempre funciona.

Harry entregou Doris para Dan e foi até onde o noivo fingia ter algo no pé, Louis sentia que iria para o inferno ao ver a expressão preocupada do maior.

\- Onde foi? Venha até aqui... - Harry perguntou, sua voz preocupada e provavelmente a que ele usa com seus pacientes é tão bonita que Tomlinson queria fingir se machucar todos os dias, sinceramente.

Ele tivera certeza que tem muito o que pedir perdão na vida quando fizera Harry se abaixar um pouco, pondo as mãos em seus ombros e dando um empurrão forte que fizera o maior cair sentado na água. Niall ria tanto que parecia estar sem ar ali atrás e Harry passou alguns segundos para entender a situação toda.

Ele passara os braços fortes pelas coxas de Louis, puxando-o para frente até que ele caísse da mesma forma, de bunda na água gelada.

Louis ainda tentara reclamar, gritar palavrões ou até bate-lo, mas Harry levantou e o segurou no colo, fingindo não ouvir os protestos do noivo enquanto o carregava para mais fundo, passando por Niall, Liam e Zayn que riam e caçoavam da queda dos dois.

Harry afundou segurando firme em sua cintura, não dando outra escolha ao noivo além de ir junto e esperar até que ele emergisse, os dedos pressionados firmes nos bíceps do maior.

Eles passaram alguns segundos recuperando o fôlego, Styles esfregou seus grandes dedos pelo rosto do menor até ele conseguir abrir os olhos, começando a rir alto.

Louis pôs suas mãos na nuca de Harry e o puxou para um beijo firme, tentando parar de rir e amar esse homem tão descontroladamente, tentando pensar em como ele adora se sentir amado e apaixonado. Harry é alguém tão atencioso, amoroso, divertido, _perfeito_. Louis é tão agradecido por ele tê-lo escolhido como marido.

\- Eu te amo, seu idiota. - Louis sussurrou contra os lábios gelados e brancos do noivo, rindo ao ouvir todos começarem a aplaudir e gritar ali ao lado.

\- Que bom, tomara que isso se torne o suficiente já que você provavelmente acabou de fazer meu pênis cair por causa dessa água glacial.


	10. Capítulo Dez

**Décima Parte**

Uma coisa que todos já tem certeza é que Louis chora por tudo.

Chora quando Harry compra alguma caixa de pirulitos em formato de coração. Chora quando o Marley morre depois de assistir o filme 45 vezes. Chora quando Liam faz textinhos de aniversário para ele no Instagram. Chora quando Harry chora. Chora as vezes quando Harry acorda beijando seus pés porque ele realmente ama o noivo e a vida.

Chora, chora, chora.

Mas ele estava em um estado que ia além de somente choro enquanto olhava o jardim já totalmente decorado para _seu casamento_ lá embaixo.

Harry estava se arrumando rodando pelo quarto, secando o cabelo, procurando meias pretas iguais enquanto ele ainda estava só em suas calças, o cabelo ensopado e o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

Styles deixou ele chorar praticamente o dia todo, não é como se ele pudesse fazer algo para parar. Louis _gosta_ de chorar, esse é o fato.

Ele conseguia ver os decoradores terminarem de posicionar as flores em cima das mesas perfeitamente arrumadas, Phoebe e Daisy já arrumadas com seus lindos vestidos longos e azuis, Adnan rodando por todos os lados para certificar de que tudo estava certo e no lugar.

\- Hey, H?

\- Hum? - Harry murmurou em reposta, a boca cheia de pasta dental e só a cabeça para fora do banheiro.

\- Você nunca sonhou em algo maior que isso? Aqueles tradicionais que o noivo não pode ver o outro, na igreja, depois uma grande festa e eles saindo em lua-de-mel logo em seguida?

Harry olhou quieto por algum tempo, desaparecendo no banheiro e voltando com a boca limpa, se aproximando de Louis devagar.

\- Eu sonhava em dormir e acordar com alguém que eu amo. Em cozinhar juntos e assistir filmes idiotas, depois ganhar massagens ou ficar o dia inteiro no sofá os fins de semana porque você quer saber a verdade, baby? _Isso_ é amor, isso é a minha ideia de perfeição. Ter você ao lado quando eu quiser fazer vários nadas, ter você ao lado quando eu for fazer tudo. - Harry beijou sua nuca molhada, descendo os lábios juntamente com as gotinhas até o ombro ainda nu do noivo. - Você vai se atrasar.

Louis sorriu, esperando Styles se afastar antes de prosseguir com secar o próprio cabelo e as lágrimas.

**x**

Harry estava ocupado morrendo depois que Louis terminara finalmente de se arrumar e fora até lá embaixo receber o resto da família que iria chegando aos poucos.

Ele estava bonito, passara horas secando o cabelo e tentando controla-lo, entrando em um smoking bem feito e apertado, agora só basta parar de tentar fazer buracos no chão do corredor.

Ele irá casar.

Ele irá casar. Ele irá casar. Ele irá casar. Ele irá casar. Ele irá casar. Ele irá casar.

Ele irá casar com _Louis Tomlinson_.

Ele irá casar com Louis Tomlinson. Ele irá casar com Louis Tomlinson. Ele irá casar com Louis Tomlinson. Ele irá casar com Louis Tomlinson.

\- Harry? - Uma voz jogou seus pensamentos conturbados para longe e Harry nem teve tempo de gritar antes de Jay se aproximar, seu rosto parecia emocionado e ela estava sozinha. - Tudo bem?

\- Não. Nossa, desculpe Jay, mas não. Eu vou casar. Casar com seu filho, Jesus Cristo, eu vou casar... - Ele murmurou, ganhando uma risadinha da sogra que se aproximou e pôs as mãos em seus ombros, deslizando até chegar em sua gravata, arrumando-a melhor do que a pequena bosta que ele fizera com seus dedos trêmulos.

Jay não disse muito, nunca dizia, mas arrumou sua gravata, correu os dedos pelos braços de Harry enquanto olhava fundo nos olhos dele que pode dizer com toda certeza do mundo que já vem esperando por esse momento há anos. Ele _queria_ que ela o encarasse. Queria que visse o sentimento verdadeiro que Harry mantém por todos os Tomlinsons, e ela.

\- Continue cuidando bem do meu pequeno, yeh? Ele é um dos tesouros mais preciosos que eu tenho. - Ela murmurou, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas assim como os de Harry. - Eu confio em você. E sinto muito.

Harry a abraçou tão forte que por um momento eles quase não respiravam. Presos, deixando muros caírem, _se aceitando_.

\- Muito obrigado, Jay.

\- Eu quem agradeço, _H_.

**x**

Conhecer o avô de Louis fora uma forma ótima de se distrair, Harry se pergunta porquê isso não aconteceu antes.

Ele era divertido, fazia piadas sobre a filha e os netos o tempo todo, Jay tentava fingir estar brava mas acabava rindo e entrando nas brincadeiras.

Foi uma tarde agradável, quase como uma grande reunião. As tias de Harry se deram bem com as de Louis, ele sentia o tempo todo Tomlinson observá-lo ser apresentado à todos os Darlings existentes nesse mundo. Ainda era possível ver os olhos curiosos de todo mundo quando eles se aproximavam e trocavam algumas palavras, ou trocavam os gêmeos de colo, os sorrisos que Louis dava eram os mais bonitos que Harry já havia visto, ele estava positivamente se afogando.

A decoração estava impecável, o cerimonialista sendo elogiado por todos os lados e Harry sentia o peitoral apertar ao olhar em volta e perceber como Adnan conseguiu deixar tudo melhor do que ele jamais poderia imaginar. A medida que a tarde ia caindo e o horizonte pintado de laranja, mais bonito tudo ficava, mais mágicos os olhos de Louis pareciam.

Eles casaram antes da noite chegar. Harry tinha certeza que suas bochechas estavam de uma cor forte, até o pescoço esquentando enquanto seu polegar esfregava as costas da mão do noivo, minutos antes de se transformar em marido.

Ele se concentrou em observar como Louis está lindo. O smoking escuro parecendo cortar suas bochechas avermelhadas em linhas duras, acentuadas. Os olhos mais claros do que nunca. As coxas, bunda e cintura estavam totalmente no foco com ajuda do corte perfeito de tudo. Ele estava positivamente brilhando e Harry está afundando em algo que vai quilômetros além de somente apaixonado.

Quando eles foram permitidos dizer sim e se beijar, Harry pôs um braço forte pelas costas de seu _marido_ , incentivando-o a subir em seus sapatos por mais que isso fosse sujá-los, passando os lábios devagar pela linha acentuada da bochecha e maxilar de Tomlinson antes de encostar em seus lábios, lutando contra um sorriso que ameaçava partir seu rosto em dois.

Aplausos e gritos - de Niall - foram a única coisa capaz de acordar Harry de seu transe, Louis entrelaçando novamente seus dedos e sorrindo genuíno para o mais novo Tomlinson da família.

\- Eu te amo... - Ele garantiu com os lábios grudados na orelha de Harry antes dos dois saírem debaixo do arco maravilhoso que a equipe montara, se separando na hora de abraçar os familiares e amigos.

Adnan pediu que todos sentassem quando o sol já estava à minutos para sumir, todas as luzes já ligadas e sinceramente, Harry ama a vida. Isso é tudo o que ele conseguia pensar.

\- Os amigos do casal gostariam de oferecer algumas palavras e fazer um brinde. - Ele disse sorrindo, assentindo para Niall que estava corado e feliz com uma taça na mão.

Harry apertava levemente a coxa do marido por baixo da toalha leve de mesa, Louis resolveu encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, preparado para esconder o rosto no pescoço do maior se fosse preciso.

\- Eu queria dizer que seis anos atrás Harry veio me entregar meu trabalho de sei lá o que, dizendo que eu deixei cair na frente do dormitório de um garoto lindo e que eu precisava lembrar quais foram os possíveis dormitórios para que ele pudesse tentar chamar o menino para sair. Eu fiquei meio "mas que porra, cara?". - Niall fez careta e todos riram, Harry realmente pensava que um sorriso é capaz de rasgar rostos.

\- Então ele nos fez bater de dormitório em dormitório desde o primeiro até o terceiro andar do prédio perguntando se ali morava um garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos. - Zayn completou sorrindo, erguendo a taça para Harry que fez o mesmo com a dele.

\- Eu ainda lembro que eu estava estudando para uma prova importante quando três idiotas bateram na porta perguntando se eu morava com um garoto de olhos azuis. - Liam riu, revirando os olhos com a memória. - Eu disse que sim e Harry me fez mostrar a foto dele e ameaçou de me jogar na fonte que tinha na frente do prédio se eu não desse o número de Louis para ele.

\- Bom, é isso, a história linda de amor desses dois idiotas. - Niall riu, balançando a cabeça. - Eu queria dizer que aceito os agradecimentos por eu ter juntado vocês, que sem mim o mundo estaria com dois casais lindos à menos. É isso. Um brin-

\- Não, Niall, espera.

\- Queríamos também pedir desculpas por sermos amigos esse tempo todo, mas nunca termos tentado entender como vocês dois funcionam. - Zayn disse suspirando. - Acho que todos nós erramos nisso, mas conhecemos vocês o suficiente para saber que é questão de dias até que vocês perdoem e entendam que nós só estávamos sendo egoístas e protetores demais. Nós amamos vocês dois, de verdade.

\- Um brinde à Louis e Harry. Que o relacionamento deles dure uma eternidade, estranho ou não! - Liam disse erguendo a taça e todos fizeram o mesmo, Louis tinha lágrimas molhando todo seu rosto e Harry um sorriso gigante ao tomar um gole da champanhe.

Ele segurou o pescoço do marido entre as mãos, beijando as lágrimas em suas bochechas e queixo, esbarrando o nariz contra seus lábios antes de selá-los firmemente.

\- Eu te amo, H. - Louis murmurou, entrelaçando os dedos nos de Harry que ainda seguravam nas laterais de seu pescoço.

Harry sorriu, não precisando que _isso_ pareça real para ninguém além deles dois.

x **fim** x


End file.
